


【最王】我的爸爸妈妈

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.突发六一文，不知道自己在写什么，看不懂可以任意理解2.是之前“击鼓传画”的企鹅相关，图可以上lof看3.最原和王马都是企鹅，他们有生小企鹅4.ooc我已经不想说了，就这样吧
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	【最王】我的爸爸妈妈

我叫最原XX，是小学二年级的学生，我的爸爸妈妈是很伟大的企鹅，我很爱他们。  
我的爸爸很温柔，他懂很多，经常给我念故事书，我最喜欢三只小企鹅的故事。  
他每天都在家照顾我们，好像不用上班，但我知道他是有工作的！他是一只企鹅侦探！会抓坏蛋的企鹅侦探！  
我在电视上看到过爸爸，好帅气啊，以后我也想像爸爸那样上电视！  
爸爸在家也很辛苦，要做家务，要做饭，还要孵蛋。每天看他这么辛苦，我自主洗碗，为爸爸减少负担。  
今年春天我有了个小妹妹，她很可爱，我要做好大哥哥的榜样，保护她，不让她受到伤害，爸爸也夸奖我很棒。  
我的妈妈好像很温柔吧？其实我对妈妈的印象并不深，他的工作很忙经常不在家，总是半夜回到家。  
这时候爸爸就不温柔了，他就会打妈妈的屁股，妈妈好像很痛的样子，都哭出来了，我希望爸爸妈妈不要打架。  
我不知道妈妈是什么工作，我问过爸爸，他也不告诉我，但是我在电视上也看到过妈妈，好像那时候在说什么guai dao，这是什么意思呢？  
我觉得妈妈一定跟爸爸一样是很厉害的工作，因为也能上电视！  
我的爸爸妈妈都是很厉害的企鹅，我要向他们学习，以后也要当一个可以上电视的厉害企鹅！  
因为这个世界都是最原家族的！  
这是妈妈告诉我的家训，他说不要让爸爸知道。

批注：最原小朋友写得很好，但是名字好像擦掉修改了好几遍变得看不清了，以后要注意这样是不对的哦。  
“自主洗碗”应该改成“主动洗碗”，但是最原小朋友会写“自主”这个词很厉害呢。  
妈妈是女性，第三人称应该用“她”比较好哦，下次注意。

评：优秀

※  
“这是什么？”  
“作文。”  
“什么叫好像很温柔，我就是很温柔的恶之首领！还有不是妈妈，是父亲大人！还有这里，老师竟然没有什么想说的吗？她不尴尬吗！应该不及格。”  
“你没有什么想说的吗？”  
“我能说什么，家长会都是温柔的爸爸去的呢~guai dao的妈妈只能被爸爸打屁屁~”  
“我们有这个家训吗？”  
“哒哈~有吗？小鬼头瞎说的吧~”  
“王马君……”  
“唔姆姆~不要摸了……好吧，以前提过一次，没想到这小鬼记性这么好，干吗啊……”  
“王马君真可爱。”  
“小最原……你好恶心哦~……干、干吗？”  
“打你屁股。”


End file.
